


*PlaceHolder*

by MoonPachimari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari
Summary: A harry potter oc centric fiction writing





	*PlaceHolder*

A petite blonde man stood in front of a large door, clutching in his hands a crumpled letter. He appeared nervous, glancing around. Slung around his shoulders rested a burlap brown bag quite heavy looking, and a long billowing cloak to hide his appearance in the dark of the night.   
The door of the home he stood in front of opened slowly. A tall expressive looking man stood behind it, dark black hair falling short of his shoulders. The two men exchanged eye contact before the petite blonde man shoved his way into the house.  
Once inside the blonde man shook off his cloak; revealing a smaller face, bright almost white blue eyes and a long thin nose, widening out at the bottom. The dark haired man scowled, squarish jaw clenched tightly and dark eyes narrowed.  
“Last I recall; your not exactly welcomed here.” He stated with a glaring look.  
The blonde man spoke, voice icy cold yet at the same time burning blindly and hotly with a temper “Nor are you, Sirius. I suppose you too have an explanation?”  
The dark-haired man, Sirius, looked at him with a scowl. “I was unaware I needed an invitation to my own home.”  
The petite blonde man swirled around and eyed Sirius up and down. “I do not recall this being your home anymore, let alone you being a black. You yourself did inform me blood was nothing but courses through one’s veins. Just less eloquently worded.” He waved his hand angrily with a scowl.  
The two men glared at each other before a short-haired, tall lengthy blonde woman appeared, “Sirius, why didn’t you tell me Lorenz had arrived?”  
She swept into the room, green tailcoat split at the ends wavering behind her. She stopped; looking down on both men with a smile, “Come along, Dumbledore was waiting.”  
Lorenz looked at her, face neutral, and swept into the kitchen area. The woman looked at Sirius, “What is your issue? My brother has done more for this cause than you seem to be doing.”  
“Your brother is a scoundrel.”  
“He is the only wizard qualified to do what he does for us Sirius!” The lady raised her voice, before looking down.  
“Keep in mind, he has been able to predict more than Trelawny; Durmstrang tends to hold a quiet dream and wish. My brother is safer there than he is here in England.”  
The woman twirled on her heel and followed into the kitchen. Sirius had to keep his mouth shut as not to anger her much more than she was, evident by her tone speaking to him.  
Sirius finally after a while followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway.  
A ginger-haired woman sat at one end, vibrant green eyes looking around. Beside her sat a dark, messy haired man, glasses tilting off his nose. Next to him a man, scars running along his face. The table was practically full.  
The blonde woman had sat beside Lorenz, whispers exchanged between the two.  
Sirius made a face at them. He moved and sat down next to the scar-faced man.  
“Sirius, what took you so long?” He quizzed.  
“I don’t see why we have to have Lorenz with us, what’s he even good for Remus? Rating us out?”  
Remus frowned and sighed, “The choice is Dumbledore’s, not ours.”  
Almost on cue, an old wizard walked in. “Lorenz, so wonderful for you to join us,” he smiled.  
Lorenz just gave him a curt nod, “It would be rude of me not too, Dumbledore.”  
The blonde woman straightened up.  
“Lore, what have you uncovered from the Ministry, if I may ask?”   
The blonde woman, Lore, looked at Dumbledore before reaching into the pocket of her vest and pulling out an item.  
In her hand rested a time turner, a slip of paper and bits from a death eater mask. She placed all on the table.  
Lorenz raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bits of the death eater mask, eyeing the strange pieces up and down.  
“Regulus showed me a mask with a similar color palette and style.” He stated softly, “I believe this may be his.”  
Sirius frowned, and shook his head with a scoff. Lore glanced at him with a frown, before looking to Lorenz.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely, Lore.”  
Lore looked back to Sirius, gave him an apologetic look and looked to Dumbledore.  
“So? Lorenz?”  
Lorenz just snorted; “what do you want me to do,” He shook his head, “Regulus is missing.”  
The room went quiet, with glances to everyone around the table.  
“He’s...missing?”  
“Yes, of course, he’s missing!” Lorenz shouted, “You're using his house as a met up for Merlin’s sake you’d think you all would know!”  
Lore looked over to Sirius; a soft sad look on her rounded face. Sirius frowned, nearly snapping at her.  
Lorenz stood up; “If you excuse me; I have to go.”   
Lore stood up to go after him but was ultimately stopped by Dumbledore. Sirius went after the German instead.  
“What did you do to him?”  
Lorenz stopped, hand on the door he looked over his shoulder to Sirius, “Absolutely nothing. Your brother made his choice. I did nothing.”  
Sirius readied his wand; “You good for nothing Slytherin! Where is he?”  
Lorenz sighed; “If I knew he wouldn’t be missing,” and leaving the conversation at that he left; into the cold breeze of the night.


End file.
